


【超蝙】有一天，超人说他要包养蝙蝠侠（身份梗一发完）

by crispybat17



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybat17/pseuds/crispybat17
Summary: 为了把蝙蝠侠从布鲁斯韦恩手里解救出来，超人决定努力赚钱。





	【超蝙】有一天，超人说他要包养蝙蝠侠（身份梗一发完）

在所有造访地球的天外来客中，卡尔无疑是亲和派，这从他煞费苦心地辗转于星际之间、带回珍稀植物和动物幼崽安置在孤独堡垒就可见一斑。他的老家氪星早已在一场恢弘的爆炸中瓦解成星尘和陨石，所有的文明亦粉碎为尘埃。地球是他漂泊旅途中的第二故乡。如果说有什么东西能让人迅速产生家的归属感，宠物是个不错的选择。而超人，拥有一整个星际动植物园。

 

他们都曾受邀观赏过超人在北极的堡垒。假如有人不幸误入，或许会以为自己来到了侏罗纪。在见过那座壮观庞大的北极湿地公园后，他们都不能明白超人为什么会拒绝那份礼物。

 

那份礼物来自半人马座九大行星联盟的首领，作为正义联盟帮助他们打败了达克赛德的感谢，超人的那一份是一株稀有外星球藻，能够自主吸附在建筑物表面闪闪发光，足以照亮一个足球场的大小。所有人都看到超人的眼睛渴望地闪烁了两秒，他提到过堡垒里正缺一个景观光源。

 

“实际上，我想要一份别的礼物。”出乎所有人意料地，卡尔拒绝了它。他小心地观察了一阵，确保蝙蝠侠不在附近，说道，“我可以带走你们星球上的金矿吗？”

 

这甚至不能算作一份礼物，九大行星的文明早已进入了虚拟时代，金子对于他们来说一文不值。

 

“也许蓝大个想改用黄金装饰了。”哈尔认为这个假设十分在理，“你们知道的，氪星审美嘛。”

 

那天稍晚的时候，哈尔发现他把手表忘在瞭望塔的食堂了，巴里陪他回去取。他们在餐厅撞上了刚从厨房里出来的卡尔。他仍穿着蓝色紧身衣，红披风被背包带子皱巴巴地箍在肩膀上，一个大约三十五升的灰色背包，上面还印着JanSport的标志。

 

他们一定把震惊都写在了脸上，因为卡尔停住脚步看着他们：“晚上好啊朋友们。”他们面面相觑，卡尔挤出一个尴尬的笑脸，“你们怎么还没有回去？”

 

“我看到了啥？”哈尔转头对巴里说。

 

“呃，”卡尔镇定地说，“你们都知道我也有一个人类身份，对吧？”

 

“但很难想象，我尤其想不到你背包的样子，而且你现在还穿着超人制服。你到底知不知道这有多不协调啊？”哈尔驱使一只绿色的手掌去掂了掂那个背包：“真沉呐，里头装了些什么？”

 

卡尔回避了他的目光，眼睛看向别处：“恩…一些，东西。”

 

“当然啦，我当然知道里头装了一些'东西'，”哈尔了无生趣地戳了戳，“总不能是空气吧。”

 

巴里动了动鼻子：“我闻到了火腿的味道，是不是——”他看到卡尔惊恐地后退了一步，沮丧地叫了起来：“不会吧，你真的闻到了？”

 

“我想说是不是厨房的罐头打翻了来着。”巴里补充道，“你为啥这么激动？超人，你是不是在厨房里搞破坏了。”

 

“我没有。”卡尔警觉地把背包抱在了胸口，小幅度地冲他们挥了挥手，“嘿，伙计们，我得走了，见到你们真高兴。”

 

“蓝大个不对劲。”哈尔看着他的背影说。

 

“很不对劲。”巴里附和，他们交换了一个眼神，一同推开了厨房的门。

 

“你看出什么了吗？”巴里环顾着厨房，这里整洁、干净、明亮，食材分门别类、规规矩矩地摆在柜子或者冰箱里。

 

“Nothing.”哈尔顺手拉开一个柜门，巴里叫起来，“等等，那是回收箱！”

 

柜子里空无一物，反射着生冷的金属光。他们恐慌地对视了一眼：“蓝大个把回收箱里的食物都拿走了。”

 

“往好了想，”巴里干巴巴地说，“里面都是瞭望塔每天没有动过就得扔掉的短保质期食品，它们其实还能吃。”

 

“我开始同情他了。”哈尔若有所思地拍拍巴里，“蓝大个最近是不是经济上有困难？”

 

“我们是不是应该告诉蝙蝠侠？”巴里回答。

 

下一次是海王，他一边从通道里走出来一边拧他的头发，把地板弄得到处都是水。“你记得穿上衣了，这很好。”公主和煦地低语道，“但是你记不记得，上次会议时蝙蝠侠说如果你再弄湿地板，就撤掉所有机器人让你打扫瞭望塔一个月？”

 

“啊哈。”

 

“又或者，”戴安娜友善地提醒道，“剃光你的头发织成抹布？”

 

“哦见鬼。”亚瑟只好脱掉T恤，一边擦地一边抱怨道：“拜托别只盯着我，谁去管管超人？我们的主席这是在发哪门子疯？”

 

“卡尔怎么了？”亚马逊公主的双眼好奇地闪着光。

 

“他把北太平洋搅得天翻地覆，就为了找一艘什么西班牙沉船。”亚瑟不情不愿地说，“我被湄拉骂了一个礼拜！他真的很反常。”

 

“的确。”戴安娜若有所思地点点头：“哈尔和巴里也和我说过类似的话。”

 

沙耶娜在此时飞到他们面前：“嗨，我正准备下班——我听到你们在谈论卡尔？”

 

“他最近有些反常。”公主说。

 

沙耶娜不自在地拨动着长发，呼出一口气：“我不知道该不该说…”

 

戴安娜和亚瑟都鼓励地看向她，鹰女迟疑着说：“我上次看见卡尔在值班时手捏钻石。”

 

“赫拉啊，现在我相信卡尔是真的很缺钱了。”神奇女侠摇着头，同情地说：“哈尔和巴里说他们看见卡尔把瞭望台上准备当垃圾处理掉的食物都带回了家。”

 

众人都倒吸了一口气，亚瑟说：“我们要不要报告老蝙蝠？超人是不是被什么邪恶外星力量控制了准备统一地球之类的？”

 

“最好不要。”火星猎人突然从空气中现身，“呃，我认为还是不要插手得好。”

 

克拉克缩在他的隔间里吃午餐，鸡蛋黄瓜火腿三明治，每天早上他都给自己做一份带到报社来。虽然严格来说他不需要进食，但要拒绝吉米和露易丝的惯例午餐邀请他只好这么做。

 

“你遇到什么困难了吗小镇男孩？”露易丝坐在她的位子上指指克拉克的午餐，“你每天都吃这个。”

 

“呃，”克拉克像只松鼠一样咀嚼着，“我只是，有很多工作要做。”他指了指桌面上的几份资料。

 

“哦，布鲁斯韦恩。”露易丝尖细的鞋跟在空中晃来晃去，把一份文件拍到克拉克胸前，“你这个幸运的傻瓜。”

 

克拉克无辜地眨动蓝眼睛，露易丝用一根涂着鲜亮红色指甲油的食指戳戳他的胸口：“别装傻，是不是超人替你跟蝙蝠侠说了什么好话布鲁斯韦恩才会点名让你跟踪报道他和蝙蝠侠的‘世纪约会’？这绝对会世界轰动。”

 

“和超人更熟悉的不是你吗？”克拉克奉上他最棒的迷茫表情，“而且说实话我一点儿也不想去，如果你想的话我可以让给你。不过我得说，蝙蝠侠才不会去和布鲁斯·韦恩约会。”

 

露易丝显然对此嗤之以鼻：“虽然我也很不想看到他们约会。可是想想看，这可是‘年度韦恩约会’,被邀请的人可以得到一千万美元的投资。韦恩亲口点名了他的哥谭老乡，作为正义联盟最大的赞助人，这完全是个双赢局面，我不认为蝙蝠侠会拒绝。”

 

克拉克就像是被一千万这个数字刺激到了。“总之蝙蝠侠不会去。”他自言自语般地说道，“蝙蝠侠不会去！”

 

“我认为你不应该去明天的‘韦恩年度约会’。”卡尔抱起双臂，悄悄飘高了几寸。他的声音自信、镇定，眼神却心虚地飘来飘去。

 

一如既往地，蝙蝠侠连脖子都没有动一下，他只留给超人一个后脑勺：“理由。”

 

多亏他提前准备了台词，卡尔深吸一口气：“B，你没有必要为联盟牺牲到这个程度。”

 

“只是一个约会而已。”

 

“是情人节约会。”卡尔强调。

 

蝙蝠侠终于屈尊转过了他的头颅，他平静地看向卡尔：“你想说什么？”

 

“我…我…”卡尔的脸颊可疑地红了起来，“情人节是个很重要的日子。”

 

“说下去。”

 

“应该和你喜欢的人一起度过。”卡尔偷偷观察着蝙蝠侠的表情，遗憾的是他无法含铅的面具中读取出任何有用信息。他鼓起勇气说：“或者是喜欢你的人，B，我……”

 

“你知道如果我去参加这个约会，就能为联盟拿到一千万投资吧？”蝙蝠侠打断了他，卡尔立刻抬起亮晶晶的蓝眼睛：“我有别的方法可以拿到一千万。”

 

“就凭你从太空搬回来的金矿、太平洋里打捞起的西班牙沉船和你手捏的钻石吗？”

 

“你都知道了。”卡尔沮丧地垂下脑袋，“虽然在短时间内它们无法换成现金…但是我一直在努力攒钱！”

 

“你为什么要这么做？”蝙蝠侠无法理解地瞪着他，“这就只是个约会而已。”

 

“那可是布鲁斯·韦恩！著名的花花公子，很明显他想泡你！”卡尔激动地喊起来，“B，我想要你知道你不需要委曲求全做任何事来为联盟换取资金，我可以减少战损，我保证下次我被砸飞时只在地面上滑行五十米。B，我想邀请你…”

 

“嘿，你猜怎么着。”蝙蝠侠再一次打断了他，“我认为你说得很有道理，卡尔。”

 

“真的吗？”卡尔的蓝眼睛立刻亮了起来，他不由自主地飞起来绕着值班室转圈了。他停在蝙蝠侠跟前，像只期待得到表扬的金毛大狗一样满怀希冀地求证，“你不去了？”

 

“我可不能放布鲁斯·韦恩的鸽子。”蝙蝠侠尖细的爪子地在他胸口的S上点了点，露出一个难以描述的笑容，“所以你替我去吧，超人。”

 

尽管卡尔觉得自己的心碎成了千万片，他还是给克拉克请了病假，佩里在电话那头大发雷霆，威胁他如果布鲁斯·韦恩不满意他就滚回堪萨斯种地去吧。“对不起，老编，我感冒真的很严重，韦恩先生一定不会想要被我传染。”克拉克吸着鼻子说。

 

“看来你是真的病得很严重。”佩里的语气缓和了，“答应我，一定要好好地和韦恩先生道歉。”

 

“我会的。”克拉克挂断了电话，他当然没有感冒，他只是心碎了而已。蝙蝠侠为什么会答应他，难道他真的有一个想要一起度过情人节的人吗？哦，那个人却不是他…

 

他度过了一个伤心欲绝的晚上，第二天打起精神爬起来，在飞往餐厅的路上他一直思考要如何向韦恩解释他代替蝙蝠侠的事情。但当

 

卡尔出现在餐厅时，布鲁斯并没有露出惊讶或者不满的表情，他甜蜜地笑着：“嗨，超人，很高兴看见你，你是我今天的约会对象吗？”

 

“我的荣幸，韦恩先生。”卡尔送上在路边买的玫瑰花，“关于蝙蝠侠…”

 

“哦，”布鲁斯不以为意地挥挥手，“我理解，蝙蝠侠嘛。”

 

卡尔小心地观察着他的表情，感到有些不可思议，“你真的不介意吗？韦恩先生，很抱歉我…”

 

“你也很不错嘛，超人。”布鲁斯笑嘻嘻地扬起脸蛋，蓝眼睛在卡尔的胸肌上徘徊，他稍微倾身过去，那对粉色的薄唇就在卡尔耳边轻轻地吐息：“大众情人，晚上去我房间吗？”

 

卡尔顿时感到被冒犯了，他不愉快地蹙起眉头，直接说道：“韦恩先生，虽然你是联盟的赞助人，但我不认为你能以此来要求联盟成员和你约会或者是…更进一步的关系。”

 

“哇，联盟主席，你这么对我说话，不担心我撤资吗？”布鲁西夸张地倒了回去。

 

“我说过，投资不是你可以用来威胁联盟成员的理由。”卡尔义正辞严地注视着他，“韦恩先生，我们也不会强迫你投资，你可以随时撤资。”

 

“那瞭望塔要怎么运转呢？”布鲁斯歪了歪头，那双蓝眼睛尤为天真地眨了眨，“凭你从太空搬回来的金矿、太平洋里打捞起的西班牙沉船和你手捏的钻石，”他用一根食指点了点卡尔胸口的S，声音和语气都完全改变了：“以及你当记者的可怜薪水吗，卡尔·艾尔？”

 

“你…你…”卡尔觉得他的超级大脑或许死机了，他结结巴巴地说不出话，“你知道我…你就是蝙蝠…”

 

“唉，傻大个。”布鲁斯用一种梦幻的声调叹息一声，“你怎么卡壳啦？”

 

卡尔红着脸：“去你房间的邀请还有效吗？”

 

布鲁斯大笑起来：“在那之前，你不应该先吻我一下吗？”


End file.
